


check yes, juliet

by softstolte (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, This Is STUPID, band au, i am just vibing, i literally dk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softstolte
Summary: it all started with a tweet.annabeth chase was a member of the popular band olympia and percy jackson was the rising star, who went from vlogging to releasing music. they were friends 7 years ago, and haven't spoken since annabeth left for SanFran with her dad. but now they both live in LA and a tweet brings the two together again
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE THE TITLE HAS SOME SIGNIFICANCE IT WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER
> 
> also i know i already have an ongoing fic but i came up with this idea and its just...... too good.
> 
> also the title song is check yes, juliet by we the kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percy jackson, the youtube sensation, and the popular band olympia, with annabeth chase as a member, are both tagged in a tweet about how they would make a good collab. of course, the public doesn't know that annabeth and percy ALREADY know each other and they reunite over twitter dms

part one.

It all started with a tweet. Percy had been browsing through his twitter mentions (he always likes to interact with his fans, to keep himself humble) when he saw it. 

**@olympiasbest** so… hear me out: collab with percy jackson and the girls of olympia. imagine... tHE POWER!!!! @olympia @percyjackson

Percy’s initial reaction had been to click on the other account, because he hadn’t heard of them. It barely took any digging at all to find out what the band was about. They were a pop girl group with three members: Piper McLean on guitar/bass/piano, Hazel Levesque on drums and Annabeth Chase on vocals/guitar. That last name had required a double take (it had been the name of his childhood crush and best friend), but he figured that it couldn’t _possibly_ be her. Out of pure curiosity, he pulled up their profile on Spotify and listened. He felt himself in the lyrics, and thought about… well Annabeth. He thought about his music, and how a lot of his songs were written about her. And so, in a pure spur of the moment decision, he decided to follow and message them, just to see where it goes. 

***

Of course, on the other side of LA, Annabeth Chase was going through a similar process. She saw the tweet, looked at Percy (and went through the same thoughts that he had about her), listened to his music and followed him back on Twitter. She didn’t see the DM, too busy in her thoughts. For at least an hour, she just looked up at the ceiling, listening to his EP on repeat and thinking about her childhood. She had been so lost in thought that she didn’t even notice Piper until the other girl launched herself onto her bed. 

“Ouch! Piper, what the fuck!” Annabeth shouts, thoroughly separated from her thoughts. She looks up to see a deep smirk etched onto Piper’s face.

“So… you saw the tweet, didn’t you,” She asks, framing her face in her hands in an attempt to be innocent. 

“How did you even-” Annabeth starts, before getting cut off by a snort.

“You followed him on the group account. You’re not as slick as you think, Annie,” she said, her smirk deepening, “I, personally, think we should do the collab. That tweet has so much good publicity for both sides that I think that we should do it.” 

“I think so too, but we don’t make the decisions,” Annabeth sighs into her palm, “That is in the hands of Nico.” Both girls go quiet for a moment, pondering how to bring this up to their manager.

“Uh, guys!” A shout cuts through the silence, causing both girls to flinch. Hazel Levesque pokes her head into the room, a confused look on her face, “We’ve got a DM from somebody named, uh, Percy Jackson. Should we answer it or-”

“I’ll do it!” Annabeth shouts a little too quickly, snatching her phone from her bed and swiping it open. She ignores Piper’s grumble about her being boring and pulls up the band twitter. After swiping through a couple dozen other dms (from fans or friends), she finds the one she was looking for and responds.

 **@percyjackson (11:21)** hi!

 **@olympia (12:04)** hello!

 **@percyjackson (12:04)** so i’m assuming you saw that tweet thats going everywhere

 **@olympia (12:05)** i did, but i’m not sure about the other girls. it’s annabeth, jsyk

 **@percyjackson (12:07)** oh ok

 **@percyjackson (12:08)** i have a weird question for you, annabeth

Naturally, Annabeth was sceptical to answer; she didn’t know this guy (or, rather, she didn’t think she did) but she figured that the question was probably harmless.

 **@olympia (12:10)** ask away

 **@percyjackson (12:11)** where did you grow up?

 **@olympia (12:11)** i lived on long island until i was 16!

 **@percyjackson (12:18)** wait

 **@percyjackson (12:18)** wise girl?

Those two words caused Annabeth to gasp. She smacked herself on the head with her phone for being so stupid. 

“How many Percy Jackson’s are in the world,” she grumbled to herself. She was supposed to be _smart_.

 **@olympia (12:20)** seaweed brain?

 **@percyjackson (12:23)** holy shit

 **@olympia (12:24)** yeah

Overwhelmed with emotion, Annabeth turns off her phone for a minute to let it all sink in. In the span of 20 minutes, she had found her childhood best friend again, after having lost contact 7 years ago. Her phone pings with a notification, but she ignores it in favor of burying her head in a pillow and screaming. After at least a minute of good pillow screaming, Annabeth rolls onto her side to resume her conversation. After talking with Percy for a good 30 minutes, Annabeth decided that she was in need of a shower, so she said goodbye to Percy for the time being. When she got back and opened Twitter, she saw somebody else had conversed with Percy while she was gone.

 **@olympia (13:01)** hi im piper!

 **@olympia (13:02)** did you know that annie watches romcoms

 **@olympia (13:02)** for fun

 **@percyjackson (13:02)** oh? tell me more

 **@olympia (13:02)** gladly

 **@olympia (13:02)** she once dropped her mic during a show because she thought she saw somebody she knew

 **@percyjackson (13:02)** did she tell you about the time she got caught sneaking out and we literally ran from her dad

 **@olympia (13:03)** no???????

 **@olympia (13:03)** i didn’t think annabeth ever broke the rules

 **@percyjackson (13:03)** we used to sneak out at least once a week

 **@percyjackson (13:03)** she used to call me romeo because i would chuck tiny rocks at her window and talk to her from her balcony

 **@olympia (13:04)** uhhhhh????? thats so cute??????

 **@percyjackson (13:04)** :)

 **@olympia (13:05)** shes going to be so mad when she sees this

Annabeth was fuming. She completely forgot that the other girls had access to the account, like an idiot (she didn’t understand why she was being so stupid today). 

“PIPER!” Annabeth screams, trying to get the attention of the other girl from her room next door. 

“WHAT?” Piper shouts back, her voice rich with laugher. Annabeth snorts.

“GET IN HERE!” Annabeth responds, rolling her eyes. She hears the creak of her door hinges and crosses her arms at the other girl. “You’re an asshole, you know that, right?”

“I exist solely to stir up chaos,” Piper tells her serenely as she leans against the doorframe, “You called him ‘Romeo’ when you were kids?”

“We used to talk from my balcony, like Romeo and Juliet!” Annabeth felt herself going defensive, but ignored it. She met Piper’s eyes and watched as she pieced something together, her eyes suddenly going bright.

“Oh my god, you’re in love with him!” Piper screeches, clapping her hands together. 

“How did you even-” Annabeth starts, before cutting herself off, “No! I’m not in love with him!”

“Ok, but you were,” Piper says simply.

“I might’ve had a small crush on him when we were kids…”

“Wait, I’m sensing an ellipsis.”

“And I might’ve-” Annabeth starts, before getting cut off by the loud ping of her and Piper’s phones simultaneously. As one, they both pull out their phones to see a text from their manager.

 **nico di angelo (13:32)** we need to have a meeting asap. 3 pm at the studio


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percy jackson is forced to meet with this manager's manager about something he doesn't know, but when he gets there, it's different than he was expecting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck man rewriting two chapters of a fanfic in 24 hours is hard as fuck! anyways heres the updated chapter two

part two.

Percy Jackson had been having a great day. He had reconnected with his childhood best friend/crush and learned some fun information from her best friend. He had been playing a song he wrote back in 2013 (the year that Annabeth had left) when Jason had barged into his room unannounced while he was just relaxing in bed. 

“Reyna just called and told me she wants to meet with you about something. Says it’s urgent. Something about ‘positive PR’ and ‘good social media interactions’. She was talking really fast,” Jason informs me, swiping wildly on a tablet and pushing his glasses up his nose. Officially, he’s my manager. But in reality, _his_ boss at the record company, Reyna, does most of the work. 

“What time?” Percy asks, feeling the familiar trickle of dread that always comes when he meets with Reyna. She probably was going to skin him for retweeting something that he thought was innocent or saying something bad in an interview.

“She said to get down to the studio by 4,” Jason says, now tapping the rhythm to one of Percy’s songs. Percy groaned into a pillow and Jason laughed, “Get up, we only have 10 minutes until we need to leave.”

“Jason, I’m going to have to ask you to shut the fuck up,” Percy groans, watching as Jason laughs himself hoarse. After calming down, he gives Percy a pointed look that means ‘get your ass out of bed’. Percy scrubs the heels of his palms into his eyes, causing his vision to go spotty for a second, before getting out of bed to get ready. A simple short-sleeve button up and a pair of jeans is all Percy needs to see Reyna. He cuffs his jeans and slips on a pair of vans before quickly putting on some deodorant and putting some product in his hair. By the time he’s ready to go, Jason is standing by the front door, an annoyed look on his face. 

“I said 10 minutes, Perce, not 15,” Jason informs him, scoffing at the smirk on Percy’s face. 

“Well, I’m ready to go now,” Percy remarked, opening the front door and walking out. Jason’s car was a new model that he had saved up to get for about ½ the time that they had been living together. He had only gotten in about 2 weeks ago, and it still had lingering remnants of the new car smell. Percy knows better than to drive Jason’s car, so he slides into the passenger seat and opens his twitter. His mentions are bursting with people begging him to collaborate with Olympia and wondering if the fact that the two of them were now following each other had anything to do with that. The sound of Jason opening his car door did little more than cause him to look up for a second, as he was lost in the void that is twitter. By the time Percy had decided he had better ways to spend his time, Jason had already pulled up in front of the record company.

“Alright, get out and tell Reyna I’m just parking the car,” Jason says, shooing him out. The second Percy’s body was fully out of the car and the door was shut, Jason sped off down the road to the nearest parking garage, as all the spots around the building were full. After taking a deep breath, Percy walks into the building and is immediately greeted by the receptionist, Octavian, who he hates. 

“Hello,” Octavian says, disdain in his voice. Octavian didn’t believe that Percy was a real musician because he had been a youtube vlogger before he started releasing music and hated Percy for getting more attention than the ‘real’ music that Octavian played (which sounded like dying cats). 

“I need to talk to Reyna. She told Jason that she had something to tell me,” Percy tells Octavian, his voice tight. Octavian grumbles a little before typing something into the computer. 

“Head up,” Octavian responds, his face twisting into a cruel smile. As Percy starts to walk to the elevator, he notices three girls walking into the room, their faces obscured by large sunglasses. He thought it was weird, but he just walked into the elevator and headed up to Reyna’s office. He knocked on her door three times, and then walked into the room.

Reyna was a sight to behold. She has long brown hair with an undercut and tan skin. Her nails are short, but always painted purple and her makeup was always flawless. She was always holding something, either a coffee cup or a tablet or something like that, and she’s crazy strong. He’s heard her mention her girlfriend (also Jason’s sister but that is irrelevant). 

“So,” Reyna says in lieu of hello, “I’m assuming you saw the now viral tweet.” 

“Yes, I have…” Percy tells her, concerned that he did something wrong.

“Well, me and Nico, sorry, Olympia’s manager have decided to take advantage of that. You are going to be doing an American tour together, as well as releasing a collaborative song.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Percy shouts, in unison with a female voice outside the door. He stares blankly at Reyna for a minute, until a knock on the door causes both of them to flinch. 

“Come in!” Reyna shouts, her eyes sparkling. As soon as she shouts, the door opens and five people spill in. Jason walks in first, walking straight over to Reyna’s desk to give her a high five. Following him is a girl with dark skin and cinnamon toast colored hair and golden eyes. She smiles at me, and it’s so warm that I have to smile back. Following her is a short boy in all black with a silver ring on one finger. He walks straight over to Reyna as well and hugs her quickly. Next is another girl with tan skin and choppy brown hair with little braids sprinkled throughout it. Her eyes are a kaleidoscope of many colors and her face is annoyingly pretty. 

But the last girl is the one who really takes Percy’s breath away. Her long and curly blonde hair is in a ponytail pushed over one shoulder. She hesitates for a second before she walks into the room, but once she does, her gray eyes scan the faces in the room until she makes eye contact with Percy. Her mouth makes a little o. And in that moment, it hits Percy who that is.

“We really have to stop meeting like this, wise girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also the end makes no sense but thats important... or that it doesn't make sense is important. I Do Not Know What I Am Talking About It Is 3 Am I Am Losing My Shit


	3. part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annabeth and percy are finally given the time to reunite + a short bit from piper's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are ABOUT TO GET INTO IT!!!! the next 9 chapters are going to be a blast to write!

part three.

“I- uh...” Annabeth stutters helplessly, her eyes locked on Percys. She distantly hears Piper’s cackling laughter, but she ignores her in favor of launching herself across the room to hug Percy. Sure, it wasn’t the most proportional response, but Annabeth’s head had gone all fuzzy at the sight of him. 

“I see you two have met…” The girl behind the desk says, after Annabeth had collided with Percy. He had seemed shocked by her sudden outburst, but held on just as tightly. After a few seconds, they had let go of each other and Annabeth felt her face burning. She looks over at Percy and sees his face as red as hers felt.

“I’ve known Seaweed Brain since I was in diapers,” Annabeth says simply, watching as the eyes of a blonde boy in the corner light up. 

“Seaweed brain, huh,” He says, and Percy’s face goes a deeper red. We both get up from the chair we both ended up awkwardly sitting in, moving to stand at opposite ends of the room. 

“Well,” Nico says, “The rest of us have to be introduced. I’m Nico and this is Piper, Hazel and Annabeth.”

“Wait, **you’re** Annabeth?” The blonde guy asks me, and I nod, slightly confused before he continues. “Percy talks about you all the time. I can see why he was totally, utterly in-” 

“He doesn’t have anything else to say!” Percy says quickly, shoving his hand over Jason’s mouth before he can continue what he was about to say, his face about the shade of the deep red on the walls. 

“Anyways,” The girl behind the desk continues, “This is Percy and Jason,” She says, gesturing to the two boys in the corner and then pointing to herself, “And I’m Reyna.”

“So, as I mentioned in the hall, you are going on an American tour and releasing a single together. The finer details will be worked out in the coming weeks. But know that the tour will be at least 3 months long,” Nico says with a subtle smirk.

“Wait, why did you have to drive us 30 minutes to tell us this?” Annabeth asks, glaring at Nico.

“We wanted you guys to meet!” Nico says, holding his hands up in defense, “We didn’t know two of you already knew each other!” Annabeth scowls at him and he smirks. 

“You guys should go like, get ice cream or something!” Reyna says, with the same smirk that Nico had on his face. 

“I should come too!” Jason blurts out, staring at Piper with his cheeks red. Annabeth chuckles at his reaction (Piper has that effect on everyone). 

“My mom actually owns a place near here!” Piper says, smiling at Jason, “It’s a bakery called Aphrodite’s. We could go there and get to know each other without having to worry about the press?”

“That sounds AMAZING!” Percy says, his eyes lighting up at the mention of food. Annabeth rolls her eyes at the way Percy reacts. 

“After all these years, you’re _still_ as obsessed with food,” Annabeth crosses her arms and leans against the wall, her lips curving into a smile. 

“You know it!” Percy says with a wink. I feel my cheeks burn a little more than they had been before. The room goes awkwardly quiet for a moment before Nico’s phone rings loudly. He picks it up, before apprehensively glancing around the room and answering the call. 

“Hey, Will... yeah, I’m still at work… ok, do you need me to pick up dinner? I can stop by Calypso’s Garden and pick up that one thing you really like there? Yeah, ok. I’ll see you in 45.” He hangs up the phone with a small smile before Hazel throws an arm around his shoulder. It’s an awkward position because he’s almost a foot taller than her.

“Was that _him_?” she asks slyly, studying his face as he nods slightly. She nods back and lets go of him, “So. Aphrodite's?”

***

Piper was shoved in the corner of a booth at her mother’s bakery in between Jason and Annabeth with a muffin on a napkin sitting in front of her. Piper would be lying to herself if she told herself that she wasn’t attracted to Jason. But at the moment, all Piper cared about was tormenting Annabeth by telling the worst stories about her to Percy, who countered with funny stories of his own. Right now, Annabeth was bright red and sliding down her chair in embarrassment as Piper talks. 

“So, basically, Annabeth was running across the stage during the middle of a song, right. I was playing a complicated riff, so my eyes were closed and suddenly, I heard the crowd scream and Annabeth’s vocals cut out and when I opened my eyes, she’s in the arms of some poor security guard who had to catch her because she FELL OFF THE STAGE!” Piper says, slamming her hands on the table for emphasis. One glance at Percy’s face showed pure joy.

“Did she ever tell you about the time she ran from her parents after falling from a second floor window?” Piper shakes her head and Annabeth groans. “Ok, Annabeth and I used to sneak out basically every night. I would throw rocks at her window to get her attention and she would go out onto the balcony and we would come up with a plan for the night. Then she would sneak out the back door and we would leave.” 

“It was like we were fucking Romeo and Juliet,” Annabeth mutters, before slamming her head on the table. 

“But anyways, Annabeth decided that she could climb the tree near the balcony down. But she fell, I caught her, and then we both fell. Apparently, the commotion of that woke her dad up, and he ordered her back inside. But instead, she started running! Obviously, I was like ‘Who are you and what did you do with Annabeth!’”

“Wow, Annabeth seems like she used to be so much fun!” Piper says, poking Annabeth’s shoulder. 

“Excuse you, I am loads of fucking fun!” Annabeth announces, lifting her head from the table. Percy pokes her cheek and she goes an even deeper shade of red than she had been in the moments prior. Piper was severely enjoying the tension between Annabeth and Percy. _Something_ had happened between them and Piper was determined to find out what. 

***

When Percy had been told he had to meet with Reyna, he wasn’t expecting to be told that he was required to go on tour and write a song with Annabeth. Hell, he wasn’t expecting to see Annabeth today OR receive the hug he had gotten. Not that he was complaining about it. But after spending an hour eating a cupcake with blue frosting and telling dumb stories about Annabeth, he realized that he should probably bring up the topic of the song. He glanced pointedly at Annabeth as the others started to slide out of the booth, so she stayed behind while the others went to talk to Aphrodite. 

“Hi,” Percy says, smiling softly at Annabeth. 

“Hey, Romeo,” She mutters back, returning the smile.

“So, touring together huh?” Percy asks, nudging Annabeth with his shoulder. She pushes back harder and smiles a little broader. 

“Yeah, not how I expected this day to go.”

“Do you think we should, I don’t know, exchange numbers so we can write the song easier?”

Annabeth pulls out her phone, swipes a couple times and offers it to Percy. He quickly types in his number, before handing Annabeth back her phone. She smiles at him again and Percy feels happier than he’d been in a while.

“So, uh, I’ll text you!” Annabeth says as she slips her phone into her back pocket. She’s walking backwards towards the door, as Piper and Hazel were leaving. 

“Till we meet again, Juliet,” Percy tells her, with a tip of a fake hat as both of their cheeks go scarlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> follow me on instagram (@j.cstens) and twitter (@softstolte)!

**Author's Note:**

> chapter title is from 21 by gracie abrams
> 
> other songs mentioned are i was an island by john-allison weiss and i think im in love by kat dahlia
> 
> see yall next week *insert cool sunglasses emoji*


End file.
